


Lightning Dragon Slayer's Sister

by Mp10514



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, child oc, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Lillian Dreyar was always right beside her older brother, Laxus, side growing up.She went everywhere she could with him, but as they got older Laxus became closed off toward her.At the age of 16, Lillian became an S-Class Mage and started taking jobs on her own or with the Thunder Legion.Lillian fell in love with Bickslow when she was 16, they got together but hide it from everyone.She was out on a long mission while Laxus and the Thunder Legion tried to take over Fairy Tail.Lillian returns a few months later to find her brother gone, and she missed telling him bye.Without Laxus there Lillian decides to hide her and Bickslow's son, Walter, from the guild.Lillian was going to tell everyone after the S-class test but they got trapped away for seven years.Walter became curious about Fairy Tail and his father after a few years.Why hide  Walter from the guild?Will Bickslow ever find out?What will she do when Laxus returns?





	1. My Character

** **

**Name: **Lillian Dreyar 

Nickname: Lilly, Flower** (Laxus)**, Little Lilly **(Freed)**

Alias: Lightning Flower 

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Looks: Blonde hair, Blue eyes

Scars: Burns, Stomach, Chest

Height: 5’

Weight: 145 lbs

Personality: Clumsy, Tempered, Caring

Likes: Sweets, Music, Reading, Training

Dislikes: Mean people, Liers, Darkness

Lover: Bickslow

Family: Laxus, Ivon, Makarov, Walter

Friends: Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Juvia, Levy, Romeo, Laki, Mest, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch

Guild: Fairy Tail **(On Left Side)**

** **

Rank: S-Class Mage

Team: Thunder Legion, Natsu

Skills: Magic, Sword, Hand-to-Hand Combat 

Weakness: Earth Magic, Dark Places

Weapons: Dolls, Sword

Magic: 

_ Eye: _

Stone Eyes - Allows the user to turn anyone who looks directly into their eyes into stone.

Figure Eyes - Allow the user to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with them.

_ Lightning: _

Lightning Body - User covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning into an actual lightning bolt.

Red Lightning - User creates a special kind of dark-red lightning that they coat their fist with before executing an empowered punch.

Giant Wrath - User releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path.

Thunder Ball - User creates a lightning ball that electrocutes targets above them. 

_ Seith: _

Human Possession - Allows the caster to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as they wish

  1. Line Formation - User's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another.
  2. Victory Formation - Five human-possessed dolls line up in a "V" formation and attack the target.
  3. X Formation - Four Dolls from an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack.
  4. Baryon Formation - All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam of energy towards the opponent, which is capable of mass destruction.
  5. Crumble - The user raises two of their fingers to take control of a target, then swipes their fingers down, causing the controlled target to explode from the inside.

_ Shikigami: _

Shikigami communication - Allows the user to communicate using a paper doll. 

Shikigami Torrent - After creating a massive amount of shinigami dolls, the user sends them towards their opponent in the form of a violent torrent. 

_ Teleportation: _

Direct Line - The user can teleport to any location in a direct line.

* * *

**Name: **Nate 

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Looks: Black hair, Green eyes

Summary: She is Lillian’s friend from when she was a kid. Nate doesn't use magic, but Lillian didn’t care. They are still closer than ever. Nate is the only person that knows about Lillian and Bickslow. She also watches Walter when Lillian has to go on missions or be at the guild. 

* * *

**Name: **Walter Dreyar

Nickname: Wally 

Age: Baby - Kid

Sex: Male

Looks: Light Blue hair, Blue eyes

Personality: Clumsy, Tempered, Caring

Likes: Sweets, Training, Music, Reading

Dislike: Mean People, Dark Places

Family: Lillian, Bickslow, Laxus, Ivan, Makarov

Guild: Fairy Tail **(On Tongue)**

** **

Rank: Mage

Skills: Magic, Hand-to-Hand Combat

Weapons: Dolls

Magic: 

_ Eye: _

Stone Eyes - Allows the user to turn anyone who looks directly into their eyes into stone.

Figure Eyes - Allow the user to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye 

_ Lightning: _

Lightning Body - User covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning into an actual lightning bolt.

Red Lightning - User creates a special kind of dark-red lightning that they coat their fist with before executing an empowered punch.

Giant Wrath - User releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path.

Thunder Ball - User creates a lightning ball that electrocutes targets above them.

_ Seith: _

Human Possession - Allows the caster to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as they wish

  1. Line Formation - User's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another.
  2. Victory Formation - Five human-possessed dolls line up in a "V" formation and attack the target.
  3. X Formation - Four Dolls from an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack.
  4. Baryon Formation - All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam of energy towards the opponent, which is capable of mass destruction.

**(** [ **Fairy Tail - If You Could See Me Now** ](https://youtu.be/MAV1K7R33l8?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTE2TFZwdwfF9pYknQL01A_I) **)**


	2. 1

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking _ ** ** 'Dolls Talking'  
** ** _  
_ ** **Lillian's POV**

Finally, after two years, I'm on my way home to Fairy Tail. With a few surprises for everyone, especially Bickslow, and Laxus. In the time I was gone a lot of things has happened, to myself and the guild. 

**~Flashback, 2 Years Ago~**

I had become an S-Class Mage, a few years ago, and Gramps is just now letting me take my first S-Class mission alone. Usually, he would make Laxus or one of the Thunder Legion go with me. I was so excited but also torn, I had something really important to tell a few people. However, the mission was an urgent matter, so I was told to leave as soon as I could. I didn't even get the chance to tell Bickslow bye, but I left him a letter at his place. 

"Gramps told me the village was close, so it should only take me a day to get there if I take the train," I said looking over the map he had given me, as I walked home to pack. 

As I was packing I read over what the mission was it's a simple protection job, but it's a two-year mission. I finished up my packing and sat on my couch to rest, I felt really tired. I laid my head back on the couch and placed a hand protectively over my stomach.

"I guess it'll be a while before anyone else knows about you," I whispered to the growing child inside me, tearing up. 

I shook my head to clear it off my depressing thought and got up as I grabbed my bag. I took one last look around my house and left. 

I'll be back in two years. I thought to myself walking to the train station. 

I got a private room on the train and tried to take a nap to pass the time. However, my body had other ideas and as soon as the train started to move I felt sick. So, I spent the whole train ride in my room puking. I couldn't have been happier when I hear my stop was close. 

"Thank God," I exclaimed as I exited the train and looked around for my client. 

"You must be Lillian Dreyar, correct?" an elderly looking man asked me, with a smile on his face. 

"Correct," I replied smiling. "Could you explain to me what exactly I'll be doing?" 

"You are to watch after the young Mistress while her parents are away," he explained as we walked towards a giant mansion. "She has had many people try to take her over the years, and her parents only want the best to look after her while they are gone." 

_ This is going to be a long two years. _ I said to myself as I sighed. 

"What kinda people have been after her that an S-Class Mage was needed?" I wondered aloud as he opened the door and let me in. 

"The Young Mistress has had a variety of men and women try to take her," he said closing the door and leading me to a large dining room. "All have been a little stronger than the last, and they all want money." 

"So it might be a mission I get to use my magic on!" I blurted out not seeing the other people in the room. 

"We do hope it doesn't come to that," a motherly voice said. 

"I'm so sorry," I declared, blushing. 

"It's quite alright Miss Dreyar," another voice said, which I guessed was the lady's husband. 

"Oh, Lillian or Lilly is fine," I said, waving him off. "I'm not much for formality." 

The man laughed as he stood from his seat and approached me. I became nervous and stepped back a little. 

"Anna is just going to love her," he said as he grabbed me by the shoulders. 

"Yes, I would say so," The wife spoke from her seat. "However, we need to get going now that Lillian is her, dear." 

"Right," the husband replied as he released me. "Anna, come here!" 

In the corner of my eye, I saw a small child, with blonde hair and green eyes, stand from the floor where I guess she was playing and walk over to her father.

"Yes, Daddy?" Anna asked her dad as she stood next to him. 

"This is Lillian, she will be staying with you for a while," he explained as I leaned down to Anna's height. 

"Hi, Anna," I said, smiling. "You can call me Lilly."

"You wanna play with me?" she invited as she pulled me over to her toys. 

"Sure," I replied sitting on the floor beside her. 

I guess her parents left while we were playing because I couldn't see or hear them anymore. We played for a while, until I saw Anna yawn, besides I was feeling tired myself. 

"Anna, how does a nap sound?" I asked as I picked her up, and walked out of the dining room. 

"I'm not sleepy," she yawned out as she laid her head on my shoulder. 

_ Sure_. I thought, rubbing her back as she fell asleep. 

**Few Months Later**

I was starting to show now, and Mr. Tom, the old man, was starting to worry about me working this mission and being pregnant. I have had to explain to him what felt like a million times already that I am a Fairy Tail Mage and we can do anything when it comes to caring for our friends and family. However, today I wasn't feeling that great and I really wasn't up to going out but I had promised Anna we would go to the park if she was good yesterday while I trained a little, and surprisingly she just sat and watched me the whole time. So, all three of us, Mr. Tom, Anna, and I, went to the park.

"I feel so tired," I said as I sat on the park bench. 

"Maybe this is a little much for today," Mr. Tom declared as he took a seat beside me. 

"I'll be..." I started to say but a scream cut me off. 

"Lilly!" Anna yelled from across the park as a big man was dragging her away. 

"Dammit," I gritted my teeth, standing up. "Lightning Body!" 

I took off across the park and make it to them in no time. 

"The Hell You Think Your Doing," I stated venom laced to every word. 

"What's it to you?" He snarled out, gripping Anna tighter. 

“You're touching my kid!" I yelled as I reached for Anna's outstretched hand.

"Direct Line," I whispered as Anna and I were teleported a few yards away from the man. 

He seemed to notice this and tried to used his chain magic to grab on to Anna but I saw it coming and moved Anna out of the way. The chain hook grabbed onto my back, and the man smirked. I was about to remove the chain when I felt a burning sensation in my back. 

"Ah...!" I screamed, falling to my knees. "You bastard!" 

"Lilly" Anna said, sounding scared.

"Run," I whispered, looking up at her and pointing to where Mr. Tom was standing. "I'll be there soon."

I kissed her forehead before turning her around and giving her a gentle push. I could hear her crying from where I was. I stood up slowly coating a fist in lightning and grabbing the chain on my back. 

"You have no idea who you are messing with," I declared sharply as I reached into my pouch and pulled out my dolls. "Baryon Formation!" 

After I called the attack my dolls hit the man directly and floated back to my side. I smirked but it soon dropped after seeing the guy get back up. 

"I guess you haven't had enough," I said, as my dolls repeated 'enough' over and over. 

"Giant Wrath," I announced as I slowly walked towards the guy with lightning hitting and destroying everything around us both. 

The man faints right as I get close enough to touch him. I smirk as I dispel my magical energy. Suddenly I feel dizzy and touch my head. 

‘Oh No.’  
‘Too Much.’  
‘Need Help!’  
‘Lilly!’  
‘Anna!’ 

I heard my dolls say before I fell to the ground and darkness took over. When I woke again I was back at the client's home, in the room I had been using. I could hear Anna giggling and my dolls laughing through the crack in my door. 

"I see you're finally up," someone said from beside my bed. 

I looked over to see Nate and was surprised. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting up slowly. 

"I was just in town visiting my family when I saw a fight going on in the park," she said, glaring at me. "I thought you were told to take it easy before you left Magnolia?" 

"Haha...," I laughed out scared of her. "I couldn't just let that guy take Anna."

"I guess you're right," Nate said, sighing, "but you need to be more careful." 

"I know," I replied, placing a hand on my stomach. "He's getting bigger. I can't wait till he's here." 

Nate smiled as she reached over and touched my stomach also. 

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked, looking into my soul. 

"I was going to tell him the day I left but I was called on a mission and it was said to be urgent," I explained, tears forming in my eyes. "I didn't even get to see Bickslow or Laxus before I left." 

"I don't get what you still see in that brother of yours," she said, whipping my tears. "He's just been pushing you away since we were 10." 

"Laxus is still my brother no matter what," I stated, smiling sadly. "He's just upset over father's exception from the guild." 

Nate sighed, "I guess." 

I moved over to the side of my bed and stood up. I wobbled a few times before getting my balance. I walked slowly to the door and looked down the hallway both ways till I spotted one on my dolls. 

"Hey," I said in a demanding tone. "What are you guys doing?" 

‘Play Anna.’

I just shrugged and walked to the kitchen with Nate close by.

"They still creep me out," Nate whispered as we entered the kitchen. 

I just laughed and opened the fridge looking for something to eat. I grabbed pickles and peanut butter then took a seat at the kitchen counter. 

“So does your eating habits,” she whispered sitting down with me. 

**Year later**

Anna has been a big help with Walter, she loves playing with him and watching him. He was a few months old now and he was a happy and healthy baby. He has hair like his dad and my eyes. I couldn't be any happier, well I could but Walter is my main focus right now, along with Anna. Keeping them safe is my priority, and as of lately its been a little hard. I feel so tired all the time, and fighting people left and right isn't helping. 

"Anna, lunch!" I yelled into the hall as I held Walter to my chest. 

"Yay!" she exclaimed running passed us. 

I smiled and sat Walter in his highchair. He was progressing faster than any other baby I've seen, and it was so cute. He was already holding his head up and he always seemed to be looking at everything trying to figure it out. 

**~End Flashback~**

"Do you have to leave?" Anna asked me, hugging my legs as we stood at the train station. 

"I'm sorry, Anna," I said, tearing up myself. "I have my own family I haven't seen in a few years, plus I can always visit you."

"Please, come back soon!" Anna yelled letting my legs go. 

"Mama," Walter said, wanting my attention also. 

I smiled and kissed his head, as I picked him and our bags up. 

"Thank you," Anna's father said handing me a pouch full of money. 

"Please be safe," His wife spoke as she hugged me. "Also, take this." 

I reached for the box and opened it to see a book, as I opened it I saw pictures of everyone. 

"Thank you," I said hugging her with my one free arm. "This is, I love it." 

The train then arrived and Walter and I got on. An hour into the ride he had fallen asleep in the seat across from me. I couldn't help but wonder what has been going on with Fairy Tail. I had Nate try to keep up with any news but she hasn't told me anything in a few months. It was starting to worry about me. 

**Bickslow's POV**

I still couldn't believe Laxus took all the blame for everything we all did, I think he was being selfish about it. However, today was going to be a great day for me. It's been two years today, and Lillian should be coming home. She isn't going to be happy with Laxus or the Thunder Legion for a while but she couldn't be mad at me long. 

‘Lilly Coming Home.’  
‘Can't-Wait!’  
‘Want Lilly.’  
‘Miss Lilly.’  
‘Lilly Mad.’

I could hear my babies talking as I was passing around my room. To be honest, the note she left me before leaving was still on my dresser. I've read it over and over the past two years. She said she had something important to tell me and Laxus when she got back. However, knowing how much his opinion still means to her she might not tell anyone without him here. 

_ Why did I let him talk us into doing a battle of the fairies? _ I pondered as I looked out my window to see the sun setting. 

**Lillian's POV**

As the train got closer to Magnolia, I could feel my heart racing and my face heating up. 

"I'm almost home," I said tearing up. 

I got up and started to place Walter's toys and things back into his small bag. I picked him up gently not to wake him and sat back in my seat with him on my lap. I smiled softly as he sucked on his thumb in his sleep. I've noticed over the years or so a few traits he got from Bickslow, like his laugh and his like of acrobatics. 

I noticed the acrobatics the other day, he was playing on the train seat when it stopped suddenly, sending him forward. Walter caught himself on his hands and balanced for a few seconds before he fell. I was too shocked to move but I did make sure he was okay. He then started to laugh with his tongue out. It baffles me how he could have that trait, no one around him has ever done it. 

"Hey, Wally, time to get up," I said, poking his cheek a few times. 

"No," he replied tiredly. 

I giggled and shifted him so I could see his face. I smiled softly at him and kissed his cheeks. 

"Okay, I can drop you off at Aunt Nate's," I told him as he snored away in my ear. 

_ He sounds worse than Laxus and Bickslow when they sleep. _I thought as I stepped off the train with our things and headed to Nate's place. 

It didn't take me but a few minutes to get to her place, she lived close to the train station. I knocked on the door and heard a tired voice yell at me to hold on. 

"You seem grouchy," I said, smirking as she opened the door. 

"Lilly!" She yelled, hugging me. 

"And Wally," I said as he shifted in his sleep. 

"He's gotten big since I last saw you two," Nate declared taking him out of my arms. 

"I know, I can't believe he'll be two, soon," I announced with a sigh. "Can you watch him for a while?"

"Sure," she replied. "Are you going to see everyone?" 

"Yeah, I miss them," I said waving as I walked away. "I should only be an hour or so."

I walked to the guild and kicked open the doors. 

"I'm home!" I yelled, knowing how rowdy everyone in Fairy Tail could be. 

"Lilly!" Happy yelled, flying straight at me. 

"Happy!" I screamed as he hit my chest. "I missed you so much, little buddy!"

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled out from somewhere in the guildhall. 

"I just got home," I said, frowning. "Maybe some other time." 

"I see you made it back in one piece my child," Gramps said from his seat on the bar. 

"Mostly," I responded, rubbing my neck nervously, feeling glad I remembered to wear something that covered my back and chest. "I had a few problems, but nothing I couldn't handle." 

"Well, then this calls for a celebration!" he exclaimed, raising his cup into the air. 

"Okay, but where's Laxus?" I asked causing the whole guild to go quiet. "Guys, what's going on?" 

"Lillian, your brother was expelled from the guild a few months ago," Freed explained as he looked upset and guilty. "He caused a war, just to become guild master, and sadly the Thunder Legion helped." 

_ This can't be true! _ I thought, tears forming in my eyes. _ That means Bickslow hurt my friends and family. _

"Gramps," I said turning to him to see if it was true, and what I saw confirmed it. "Why?" 

"We are not completely sure, but it was because he saw the guild as weak," Gramps answered, as I started to cry. "I'm sorry, Lillian. I had no other choice."

I turned and took off out of the guild, I couldn't stand to look at anyone. 

_ This is my fault_. I believed as I ran back to Nate's place. 

**No One’s POV**

Lillian arrived at Nate's house as she finally had calmed down some, and Walter was starting to wake from his nap. Lillian explained to Nate that she was going to go back to her old home and clean up and set up Walter's room. Nate offered to help, but Lillian declined, saying she needed to clear her mind for a few days. 

Bickslow had just walked into the guild when Lillian went running out. He was going to follow her but Freed stopped him explaining that she just found out what happened. Bickslow sighed and sat at the bar ordering drinks. 

**(** [ **Fairy Tail AMV - Return Of The Kings** ](https://youtu.be/fMu1F9D6zmI?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTE2TFZwdwfF9pYknQL01A_I) **)**


	3. 2

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ ** ** 'Dolls Talking'**

**Month Later**

**Bickslow's POV**

"Bicks, what's wrong?" Evergreen asked, sitting down at the Thunder Legion's usual table. "You've been moppy since Lillian got back."

"It's nothing, Ever," I replied as I was watching Lillian laugh with Natsu and his team.

'Nothing!'

"I think he's upset because she hasn't talked to him since finding out about The Battle of Fairy Tail," Freed added as he took his seat at the table. "Plus, all he does is stare at her when they are here at the same time."

"Shut up, Freed!" I yelled, getting up from my seat.

'Shut up!'

I took one last glance at Lillian as I left the guild. I needed to clear my head and figure out what I was going to say to her, so I decided to walk around the town for a while.

_ She can't stay mad at me forever. _ I thought as I started heading back to the guild.

'Forever.'

I heard my dolls say and I swatted them away.

**Lillian's POV**

I have been avoiding Bickslow for a month now, I just don't know what to say to him. It's hurting my heart to not be close to him, but I can't trust him at the moment. Freed and Evergreen ain't any better than him, but the thought of him hurting Fairy Tail hurts me, 10 times more. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bickslow leave the guild.

"I need to get going," I told Natsu and Lucy as I stood up from the table.

"You have another mission?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just don't feel like socializing right now."

I waved bye to them as I walked out. I headed to Nate's place since she has Walter over there today. I got there in no time, still thinking about Bickslow and Laxus.

"Hey," I yelled into the apartment as I opened the door.

"Mommy!" Walter screamed, running over to me and hugging my legs.

"You have fun with Aunty Nate, Baby?" I asked, picking him up into a hug.

"I hope so," Nate said, walking to the door. "He pretty much dragged me around the park today."

I smiled taking his bag from her and handing her a few jewels.

"Thanks," I told her as I walked home, trying to get there fast so no one saw us.

When I got back I had me and Walter some noodles and chased him around the house trying to get him in the bath.

"Gotcha," I stated, picking him up by his legs as he giggled.

"Wuv you, Mommy," He said cutely, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, Wally," I replied, kissing his nose as I righted him in my arms. "Now, bath time."

He tried to argue until I agreed to let him play with my dolls in the bath. They needed to be cleaned anyway.

'Bath Time.'

'Play Bubbles.'

Walter giggled as the dolls splashed him and me with water. we got out of the bath after a few more minutes of playing. I was humming a song to Walter as I was drying him off.

**(** [ **Nightcore ⇢ I see your monsters (Lyrics)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0arvEmH88rU) **)**

I got him dried and clothed in not time, it surprises me how calm he is sometimes. However, I'm not complaining, with who his uncle and father are a calm little boy is a blessing.

"You can play for a few minutes," I told him as we walked into the living room, "but no complaints when I say time for bed."

"Okay, Mommy," he replied running to his toy chest in the corner of the room.

He pulled out two of his dragon plushies and sat on the couch, making roaring noises. I stood in the kitchen doorway watching him play, I couldn't help but laugh when he did, but it also upsets me. He looks so much like Bickslow, I feel like the only thing he got from me was his eyes.

"Can Mommy play too?" I asked, but as I was going to sit someone knocked. "Stay here, sweety."

I walked to the door thinking it was Nate and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"Did Walter forget some.." I started but stopped when I saw Bickslow standing there.

"Who's Walter?" He asked, looking somewhere between pissed, upset, and hurt.

'Who Walter?'

I heard his babies repeat his question, but I didn't answer him. I just slammed my door shut and fell to the ground in front of it.

"Lillian, answer me!" Bickslow yelled as he banged on my door.

**Bickslow's POV**

"Lilly, please, just open the door," I begged as I leaned my head on the door. "We need to talk."

I could hear my voice cracking as I was speaking. I mean who could blame me, I thought the girl I had fallen head over hills for was cheating on me.

"Go away, Bickslow!" Lillian yelled as I heard to lock click. "I don't wanna see you or talk to you."

"Yeah, well it's been a month since you got back!" I argued back, raising my voice. "Tch, I guess it was all just a lie."

'Just A Lie.'

I dispelled my babies and placed them in my bag. I wasn't in the mood to hear them repeating every other thing I said.

**Lillian's POV**

"That's not it," I whispered as he walked away from my home. "I'm just not ready for you to know everything, yet."

I pulled my knees into my chest and cried. After a few minutes, I felt Walter sit beside me.

"Mommy crying," he said, tearing up also.

"Don't cry, Baby," I told him as I picking him up. "It's okay, how about we go to bed?"

I felt his head nod, yes, and stood up, and went to my room. I pulled my cover back and said Walter in my bed, and crawled in beside him.

"Night, Wally," I said softly kissing his head.

He was asleep in no time, and I was left awake by myself. I cuddled him closer to me and closing eyes, trying to fall asleep, but all I could think about was the day I and Bickslow fell in love.

**~Flashback~**

I had just passed my S-Class exam and was now back at the guild celebrating with everyone. I couldn't have been happier, well I could have if Laxus cared, but he didn't even say anything to me. However, The Thunder Legion congratulated me and offered to let me go on jobs with them. I focused excepted, beside Gramps said someone would have to go with me till he said I was old enough to do solo jobs.

"You guys are the best!" I yelled hugging them all separately, but mine and Bickslow's hug seemed to last a few seconds longer and it made me blush.

'Blushy Blush.'

I heard my dolls tease so I swatted them with my hand.

"Stupid dolls," I grumbled, flopping down into a seat.

I could also head Bickslow laughing loudly behind me, so I turned to see his tongue hanging out as he laughed. I giggled quietly, but he must have heard me because he stopped laughing and looked at me with a small blush showing under his hamlet.

"Are you blushing Bicks?" Evergreen asked as she looked closer at him.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, moving away from her. "I don't blush!"

"Sure," she replied, not buying his lie. "So, Lilly, do you like anyone if the guild?"

"N... No, I don't know," I replied shyly.

"She better not," Laxus said quietly from his seat, but Freed and I heard him.

"I bet there is one guy you like," Evergreen whispered to me.

I took a glance at Bickslow and blushed. "There might be one."

She didn't say anything else, but she looked at me knowingly. I moved closed to Freed to get away from her piercing eyes.

"I have a feeling anyone who would like or date, Little Lilly, here would be fired to ash by now," Freed said, looking over at Laxus knowingly.

_ Maybe, Laxus-nii still cares about me, some. _ I thought as I smiled up at Freed.

**Few Weeks Later**

"Laxus, I wanna go on a mission," I whined, sitting beside him.

"So, go," he replied sounding annoyed.

"Gramps said I can't go by myself," I reminded him, throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"Haha..." Bickslow laughed as he sat beside me and placing his arm around me. "If you wanna go so bad, I need a few extra jewels to buy something for my babies."

'Jewels!'

'Babies!'

"Really?" I asked, excitement shining in my eyes, "Thanks, Bick!"

"_ Tch _," Laxus scuffed beside us. "Just don't let her get hurt, Bickslow."

"_ Hai _, sir," he mockingly replied, pulling me over to the mission board. "You can pick, Lightning Flower."

"Okay," I said quietly, looking over the flyers. "This one, 3,000,000 jewels to remove a monster from the forest outside, Frito Village."

"Sounds easy," he responded, taking the flyer and looking it over. "I'll get Mira to approve it, you go get ready to leave."

I smiled and took off out of the guild, I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be my first S-Class mission, and Bickslow was going with me. I was freaking out when I finally reached my house. I was clueless about what to bring or what to expect, so I just grabbed everything I thought I would need and packed it. However, as I was looking for one of my dolls I heard Bickslow walk into my house.

"Lilly, you ready?" he asked as he walked up the stairs.

"No!" I yelled back, crawling on my floor to look under my bed.

"Mmm, not a bad view, but what are you looking for?" Bickslow said, checking out my ass.

"Hey!" I yelled as I blushed, pulling my skirt down. "Perv, I'm looking for the doll Laxus gave me. I've looked everywhere, but can't find it."

"Don't cry," he said softly, not sounding like his normal self. "It couldn't have just flown out of here. Where did you use them last?"

I thought about it for a minute, as I felt Bickslow whip my tears away. I then remember where it was and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best," I told him kissing his cheek, quickly and running out of my house and back to the guild.

Bickslow must have stood there for a minute or two because I was almost there when he caught up.

"Where did you leave it?" He questioned as I slammed the guild doors open.

"I asked Levy to repaint it for me," I replied as I walked over to the shadow team. "Hey, Levy, did you finish my doll yet?"

"Here," she responded, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing Bickslow's arm and running out of the guild and to the train station. "It shouldn't take us long to get to Frito."

I must have fallen asleep on the train ride because when I woke up Bickslow was carrying me. I blushed a shad redded then Erza's hair, and closed my eyes.

"I know you're up," he said, looking over his shoulder at me.

I giggled and moved to look up at him. he smiled at me with his tongue hanging out and I laughed.

"You can put me down, now," I told him as I tried to place my feet on the ground, but discerned how much taller than me he was. "Please."

"Hmm..." He pretended to think about it. "Nope."

_ I guess I'm stuck here. _ I thought, sighing. _ He's been acting nice to me all day, I wonder why? _

"Bick, do you like me?" I asked as we got to an inn for the night.

"Um," He started as someone approached us. "stay here, I'll get us a room."

"Okay," I replied as he sat me on the ground, and walked away.

He got us a room with two beds and a private bathroom. I held onto his arm as we walked to the room.

"About your question," Bickslow said, pulling me close to him and removing his helmet. "Yes, I like you, but I think it's more than that."

'Love Lilly' **(Bickslow's)**

'Kissy Kissy' **(Lillian's)**

I blushed looking into his dark red eyes and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I like you a lot also," I told him as I leaned closer to him, but my foot slip and we both fell to the ground.

Bickslow couldn't stop laughing, and I was so embarrassed, I got up quickly and ran to our bathroom.

"Lilly, come back out," he said, trying to open the door.

"No!" I screamed, sitting in front of the door. "I just looked like a total idiot, and I was going to kiss you."

"Well, it was cute," He responded, sounding honest. "Now open the door so I can try kissing you again."

I blushed and got up, opening the door slowly. I was about to say something when I felt something soft and warm on my lips. It didn't take me long to understand it was Bickslow kissing me, so I kissed him back. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he pulled me closer to him.

"Bickslow," I moaned into the kiss, feeling him bit my lip.

"Yes?" He teasingly replied, smirking down at me.

I smiled and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I giggled when I felt his hands move to hold my ass.

"Shh, and kiss me," I determined, lips moving over his, slightly touching.

"Gladly," he replied, smashing his lips into mine cause me to moan, giving him entrance to my mouth.

I moved a hand into his hair and pulled it, Bickslow moaned into the kiss, and I moved my tongue into his mouth. we made out for what felt like hours before he finally moved over to one of the beds. he laid me down first, then got in behind me placing an arm around me.

"Night, Lilly," he said, kissing my neck lightly.

"Mmm, night, Bick," I replied, leaning into his chest and falling right to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I opened my eyes slowly to see the sun shining into our room. I removed Bickslow's arm from around me slowly, so I didn't wake him up. I looked at the time on the clock and we had an hour before we met the clients. I walked into the restroom and started the shower, I stripped my clothes and got in. I showered quickly knowing Bickslow would be waking up any minute, and as I was getting out of the shower I saw him standing at the door pouting.

"I could have joined you," I said, sounding truly upset.

I giggled. "Sorry, Bick," I replied, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Maybe next time."

I got dressed quickly, feeling him watch me.

"I didn't know you had your guild mark on your side," Bickslow announced, reaching out to pull my shirt up a bit to look at it. "I like the colors also, pink and purple seem like you."

I blushed, pulling my shirt down and pulling on his tongue.

"It's better than where your's is," I declared, letting him go and kissing him quickly.

"We need to get going," he told me, pulling me out of our room. "This shouldn't take all day, and I would say if we are going to long, I'm toast."

I giggled. "That might be true."

We talked to the Mayer of Frito and he explained that the monster was keeping them from harvesting their crops. so, Bickslow and I headed out to the forest and tracked down the monster, and truthfully it didn't take us long to find it.

"An easy mission, yeah right," I whispered angrily as we were running from the giant monster.

"Hush!" Bickslow yelled.

"_ Tch_," I scoffed, turning to face the monster as I pulled out my sword.

"Lightning Blade!" I yelled as Lightning coated my sword as I charged the beast.

As my sword cut, it's chest, the monster swung it's giant hand and slammed me into the ground.

"Lillian!" Bickslow screamed, running over to me. "Shit, I'm so dead when I get back."

"I won't let him hurt you," I said, smiling up at him as I lost consciousness.

When I woke next I was back in our room from the night before. I looked around for Bickslow because I didn't feel him in the bed with me. However, I did catch a glimpse of his hair and turned my head to see him sleeping in a chair by the bed.

"Bick," I whispered, feeling tired still and touched his hair.

"Lilly," he exclaimed, hugging me tightly making me wince in pain.

"What happened? Did you kill the monster?" I asked as he released me.

"When you got hit it cut your chest up a lot," he explained, gently touching my chest. "However, I did finish the job, but that was a few days ago."

I looked at him shocked I had been out for at least two days. I looked down and frowned at all the bandages around my chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"It's not your fault," he replied, lifting my head to look at him.

Bickslow leaned closer to me and kissed me softly, I smiled into the kiss. A few hours later, we were on our way back to Mongolia and as we got closer, Bikslow seemed to lose more and more color.

"I told you not to worry," I said, smiling as I leaned into him. "I won't let him hurt you."

**~Flashback End~**

I finally fell asleep, crying. However, I just knew I wouldn't be able to stand to be in the guildhall with Bickslow there, thinking I never loved him.

**Bickslow's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Lillian was the first person other then Laxus and the Thunder Legion that I trusted and now that's all gone. I slowly walked back to the guildhall and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, Mira, two beers," I said, sitting down.

"Sure," she replied setting them in front of me. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really," I responded, hatefully as I downed the two beers. "Two more."

"Fine, not like I wanted to help anyway," She retorted as she made me two more drinks.

"Just make the beers, and keep them coming," I told her as I walked over to a table away from everyone.

I passed out somewhere around one in the morning, and couldn't care less of the hangover I would have later. All I knew was I wanted today to end and hoped it was all a bad dream.

**(** [ **Fairy Tail [AMV] - Laxus Tribute | Till I Collapse** ](https://youtu.be/c8msIJs_QvU?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTGCFLXeeCfBD4-kciu_cq5N) **)**


	4. 3

**"Talking" Thinking 'Dolls Talking'**

**Lillian’s POV**

I've been avoiding the guild hall for a few months. I don't have it in me to see Bickslow or anyone else, right now. The only people that I talk to are Gramps and Mira, and that's only when I go in to get jobs. I've mostly been spending my time with Walter, he's getting so big and I'm worried about him missing out on knowing who his dad is. That's why we are over at Nate's, so I can talk to her about it

"You should tell Bickslow about him soon," Nate said as she handed me a beer. "Besides, you have been miserable since he last talked to you." 

"Bick isn't going to wanna talk to me," I stated, taking a big gulp of my beer. "He thinks I'm cheating on him." 

"Only because he doesn't know," she retorted as we watched Walter run around the living room. "Wally's a smart kid, and is going to start asking about his dad and magic soon." 

"I know," I sighed, laying my head back on the couch. "Maybe after the S-Class trial, I can tell everyone. It would be better, I just wish my brother was here."

"I know you do," Nate said, patting my shoulder. "You should have already told them, but I'm not going to push you, as long as you do tell them soon." 

Walter and I left Nate's place a few hours later. I was still skeptical about telling Bickslow and the guild, nut Nate was right I should have told them a while ago. 

"Mommy, why is that man staring at us?" Walter asked, pointing at someone. 

I looked up to see Freed standing a few feet ahead of me and Walter. I grabbed Walter's hand and took off running. 

_ This can't be happening. _I thought as I was fixing to open my front door. 

"Lillian!" Freed yelled, grabbing my free hand. "I think you have some explaining to do." 

"Shit," I whispered, opening the door and letting him in. "Fine, just come inside, please." 

I felt a small tug on my other hand and turned to face Walter. 

"Who's he?" he questioned, looking Freed over. 

"He's a friend of Mommy's," I replied sweetly, as I closed the door behind us. 

"So," Freed said, looking impatient. 

"Walter, meet your Uncle Freed," I said, moving out of the way. "Freed, meet Walter Dreyar. Mine and Bickslow's son." 

"Mommy, who's Bickswow?" Walter asked, looking up at me confused. 

"I'll tell you about him, soon," I told him, waiting for Freed to process everything. "Mommy promises, why don't you go play."

"Okay, but I wanna play with your dolls," he replied jumping up and down. 

"Fine," I smiled, pulling my dolls out and watch them, and Walter leave for his room. 

'Wally!'

"You and Bicks?" Freed asked, raising his voice. "How long? Does Laxus know? Does anyone know about Walter?'

"Slow down, Freed," I replied, frowning and pushing him toward the couch. "I'll explain everything." 

"Little Lilly has been dating Bickslow and now has a kid," Freed said aloud to himself. 

"Yes, Freed, I have a kid and was dating him," I explained sadly, looking at the floor. "He pretty much dumped me, a few months ago."

Freed looked like he was thinking of something to say, so I decided to explain everything. 

"I'll tell you how it all started and ended," I said, sitting beside him. "It was a week after my S-Class trial, we went on a mission together and started dating then, so we had been dating for five years. I got pregnant a few months before leaving for my two-year mission. I was going to tell him before I left, but I had to leave right away and didn't wanna tell him in a note or letter. Nate is the only one who knew about everything, she was a big help. I planned on telling everyone when I got back, but Laxus wasn't here, and to me, if he can't know his uncle, then no one. not eve Bickslow, I blamed myself then you three for what he did. However, I am planning on telling everyone after the S-Class trials next week. However, Bickslow and I aren't together now, because he thinks I'm cheating on him, but I love him more than anything."

I felt Freed hug me and whip away my tears that had form while I was telling everything. He was tearing up also, and it caused me to giggle sadly. 

"Laxus would be so mad if he was here," Freed said sadly, smiling softly at me, "and Bickslow would be a dead man." 

"Yeah, but I couldn't let Laxus hurt him, too much," I replied, hearing small feet running down the hall. "Wally, what's wrong? "

'Hungry.'

Freed seemed to finally get a good look at Walter and couldn't stop laughing. 

"He looks so much like..." I pinched Freed's arm to stop him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I've not told him about you know who, yet," I said quietly. "Now, would you like to stay for dinner? "

"Sure, I would like to get to know Walter," Freed answered, picking Walter up as he giggled.

Freed stayed till Walter fell asleep, he told him a story of one of the Thunder Legion's missions. I stood outside the door listening and tearing up at the same time.

_ I feel like a bad mom. _I thought as Freed walked out. 

“Lilly, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

“I’m a bad mom,” I cried, hugging him tightly. “I’m hiding my son from his family and the guild.”

“Lillian, you were scared and upset when you got back,” he said, letting me go to whip my tears. “Your brother was gone, you knew the Thunder Legion had hurt your family and friends, and then you and Bicks had a fight.” 

“You're right,” I said smiling softly up at him. “But Walter is missing out on everything he could have with his dad.”

Freed left after that saying he needed to go by the guild.

**Bickslow’s POV**

Evergreen and I were at the guild waiting on Freed to get back. He was supposed to just pick up a few things before we left for a quick mission, but it's taken him all day. 

"Sorry guys, I ran into Little Lilly, and we had a chat," Freed said as he walks over to us.

"How is she?" Evergreen asked, looking worried. "She's not been to the guild for a while now."

"She was okay," Freed told us sounding like he was hiding something. 

"_ Tch_," I scuffed, picking my bag up. "Let's just go."

'Just Go.'

_ She talked Freed, but wouldn't even look at me or open her door for me. _I thought as we all walked to the train station. 

I could hear Freed and Evergreen talking behind me but ignored them. I just couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to me but she would talk to everyone else. I've been nothing but great to her and now she's just shutting me out. It's pissing me off. Plus, I was going to ask her to marry me, after we told Laxus and everyone about us. I started to get annoyed with Freed and Evergreen's whispering. 

"Would you two shut up!" I yelled, turning around to face them. 

'Shut Up!'

"What is your problem, Bicks?" Evergreen asked, pointing a finger in my face. "You've been like this since Lillian stopped coming to the guild hall." 

"Yeah, well it's none of your business," I replied, slapping her hand away from my face. "Besides, it's a personal problem, neither of you could help with." 

They didn't say anything else to me the rest of the trip and throughout the mission. We finished everything in no time and were back home before midnight.

**Few Days Later  
**

**Lillian's POV**

It was that time of year again, the S-Class trials. Gramps, told me a few days ago that I had to be here when he explained everything and that I was going with them when they left, but I wasn’t participating as a test, I was to help with injuries and food at the campsite. 

“Walter, it’s time to go!” I yelled down the hall to get his attention. 

“Okay,” he said, walking out of his room with his bag. 

“You pack everything?” I asked, taking his hand as we walked out of the house. 

"Yepp," he replied, looking like he was thinking about something. "Mommy, where is my daddy?" 

I stopped walking as I felt my heart break a little. 

"He... He's um," I tried to explain but I couldn't lie to Walter. "Wally, mom is so sorry. Your dad is a great man, kinda, and I was just too scared to tell him the truth but I will, soon."

"Promise?" he questioned, tearing up a little.

"I promise, you will get to met him in a week," I said, smiling down at him as I wiped away his tears, "but for now I need you to stay with Aunty Nate for a while."

"Okay, Mommy," he stated, holding my hand tightly as we walked to Nate's place. 

"Nate!" I screamed, knocking on her door. 

"You're late," she said as she opened the door, and Walter ran inside. 

"I know," I sighed, my shoulders slumping over. "Gramps is going to be mad. anyways, it's only for a week, but in case, here is a key to my place and lock comb to buy him things, and a few presents for his birthday are under my bed."

"I got this don't worry," Nate told me pushing me out the door, "besides you need to get going." 

"Okay, okay," I laughed, looking over her shoulder at Walter. "Bye, Baby, Mommy loves you!"

"Love you too!" He yelled in reply as the door was shut. 

I sighed making my way to the Fairy Tail guild. When I got there I could hear everyone yelling and cheering, I kicked open the door and walked over to Gramps. 

"Lilly, My child, your late," he said, looking up from his drink. "We've already picked the S-Class participants and their partners."

"Sorry, Gramps, I had something personal to take care of first," I told him, sitting on the bar beside him. 

"Lillian Dreyar, what are you hiding?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink. 

"You will know soon," I whispered, looking around the guild for Freed. 

I spotted his standing away from everyone, so I decided to go talk to him. 

"I'm going to go talk to Freed," I said as I walked away. 

"Fine, but remember we leave soon," Gramps announced.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, waving him off. 

"Hey, Freed," I said as I leaned on the wall next to him.

"Lilly," he replied, looking over at me. "How's Wally?"

"Good, he's staying with Nate till I get back," I answered, smiling sadly. "Who's all going this year?"

"Me, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Levy, and Mest," He explained. "We also have partners, mine is Bickslow. Evergreen is Elman's partner. Happy and Natsu are working together, so are Grey and Loke, Juvia and Lisanna, Cana and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, and lastly Mest and Wendy."

"I know most of the names but a few sound new," I told him, looking around trying to match names to faces. 

"Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia are new, I guess you haven't met everyone yet," Freed said as he pointed each person out to me. "We also go two more flying cats, Panther Lily, and Carla."

"I guess that's my fault," I whispered, looking at the ground. "I've only been hiding at home and sneaking in to pick missions." 

"It's not your fault!" he said a little louder than needed, causing some guild members to turn and look at us. 

"Freed!" I yelled, punching his arm. "You were too loud."

"Sorry," he replied, rubbing his arm. "However, it's true. You have a kid your raising alone and a relationship problem that keep you away. Plus, I know you miss Laxus too much to be here without him." 

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," I said as I felt someone staring at me.

I turned around to see who it was and my eyes landed on Bickslow, I felt my face heat up and I looked away quickly. I had forgotten he was here. I still hadn't fully gotten over him pretty much dumping me outside my house. 

"I'm never going to get the chance to fix things between me and Bick," I said aloud without thinking. 

"You will," Freed whispered as he hugged me. "After you explain everything, besides he's been moody without you."

I giggled and hugged Freed back. "If you say so."

**Bickslow’s POV**

I agreed to help Freed in the S-Class trial so I could ask him about Lillian. He's been talking to her a lot more since the other day. However, he wouldn't tell me or Ever what they talk about. It surprised me when Gramps said Lilly was going to be the camp medic and cook. She hadn't been around since I talked to her and to be honest I was starting to miss her. Seeing her walk into the guild this morning was a big surprise, but she doesn't look cheery like normal. She looks like she's been having a hard time and that she hasn't slept in days. 

Seeing her and Freed talking and hugging made me jealous, but it's my fault. I let her get away and accused her of cheating and just left her to cry. However, she's not talked to me either. 

**(** [ **FAIRY TAIL (AMV) THUNDER!** ](https://youtu.be/cPyvmHbvDFQ?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTGCFLXeeCfBD4-kciu_cq5N) **)**


	5. 4

**"Talking" Thinking 'Dolls Talking'  
** **  
** **Tenrou Island Part 1  
** **  
** **Lillian's POV**

"Mommy will be back in a week," I told Walter as I hugged him tightly. "Be good, and I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," Watler said, hugging me back just as tightly. 

"Get going Lilly, or you'll be late," Nate said, pushing me away from the door.

"I know," I whispered as I turned to leave. 

I took off running to catch the train to Hargeon Town, to catch a ship to Tenrou Island, it was the day before the trial started and I was going ahead like most the other S-Class mages to set up. Honestly, I wasn't too happy about Gramps placing me at the camp but it was his choice. 

_ It feels like punishment for something but I don't know what I did. _I thought, making it to the train station.

"Lillian!" Erza yelled from a window on the train. "You just made it!"

"Sorry, I had to pick up a few things for the camp," I said as I got on.

"You should be more prepared next time," she told me as I sat next to her. 

"_ Tch_, whatever, Erza," I scuffed, placing bag in the seat beside me.

No one said anything else as the train moved. After making it to Hargeon Town, we all got on a ship and headed to Tenrou Island. I sat out on the deck thinking until Gildarts interrupted me.

"You've been hiding from something," he said as he sat down.

"What's it to you," I replied without opening my eyes to look at him.

"It's worrying everyone," he told me, looking up at the sun.

"Well, it's personal," I stated, looking over at him. "Plus, I'm going to fix it after we get back." 

"You better," Erza said as she walked down beside us. "You have the master worried, and after what happened with Laxus his health can't take to much."

I got up and walked to the front of the ship as we were getting closer to Tenrou Island. A few minutes later, we docked and everyone got off and the ship left. I waved bye to everyone as I walked into the woods to find a good place to start a camp. 

_ This looks like a good enough spot. _I thought as I threw my stuff down and started to set everything up. 

**Next Day**

I had everything set up and was waiting on the people to arrive and then had to be ready for anyone who got hurt. I just hoped Bickslow was one of the last people I had to treat or see for the next week. I was also worried about Walter, I've never been away from him this long.

"I hope this week goes by fast," I sighed as I sat on one of the mats I had brought to lay people down on if they needed to be. 

**Bickslow's POV**

I had tried all week to get Freed to tell me what was going on with Lillian, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I was starting to feel irritated with both Freed and Lillian, neither of them would talk to me about what is going on with her. However, Lillian wasn't talking to me at all so not like she would tell me anything. Freed and I fought Lucy and Cana first and Freed wanted to lose on purpose after seeing it was them we were fighting. 

"You just lost S-Class, was that truly for the best?" I asked him as we finally sat up. 

"I feel I owe those two," he replied as he sat up fully. 

"I thought you wanted to follow in Laxus' footsteps," I said, standing up.

"Being in Fairy Tail is more important to me," he explained as he also stood up. 

I sighed and walked closer to him, and trapped him against the cave wall, so he would talk to me.

"What do you want Bickslow?" Freed asked, looking pissed and confused. 

"Why are you and Lillian so close now?' I requested not giving him any choice but to answer.

"Look, she wasn't cheating on you. It was something else, and she's going to explain everything once this is all over," he explained, pushing me away. "She was scared and you made it worse fighting with her." 

"What did she have to be scared of, she's an S-class Mage?!" I yelled in frustration. 

"She left for two years and comes back to learn her brother hurt her friends and family," Freed said, looking down. "It hurt her more to learn that you didn't stop him."

I froze hearing that, not knowing what to say to that. It never occurred to me that helping Laxus and then blaming her for something I didn't even try to see was true or not, would hurt her so much.

'Bad Bick'

'Hurt Lilly'

I heard my dolls repeat as I just stood there. 

Maybe, I should try and talk to her when we get back. I thought, following Freed to the ship to head back home. 

**(** [ **[Fairy Tail] Laxus AMV - Rise** ](https://youtu.be/jaNKtMfFbrM?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTGCFLXeeCfBD4-kciu_cq5N) **)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but my mind was really set on getting into the next few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fairy Tail. Also, I’m sorry for anyone or thing that turns out OOC.


End file.
